Worth It:
by Fabled Alter
Summary: As a quarian described her relationship with a human.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you're one crazy mammal, but I'm glad you're okay. Scare me like that again I don't know what I do."

"im sure you'll find a better partner. Ouch. Hey doc easy with the bandages you're bruising the merchandise."

"Oh hush. Your very lucky officer. The street racer would have done severe damage if the impact was dead on."

"Hey stop fighting with the doctor and stay quiet."

"Ha ha. Alright sweetheart you win."

"How's the patient?"

"Hello there you must be Chief Bogo. All seems normal no fractures or broken ribs, although he needs a lot of rest. I take it your his girlfriend right honey?"

"Oh nononononono. I'm his partner."

"Aw. Such a shame you two completely suit each other. Alright you pain in the tail can you stand?"

"No problem doc."

it was supposed to be a simple shift no bumps or bruises just routine patrol. The weather was beautiful, traffic was normal that is until a reckless driver sped through the streets causing many accidents. Pursuing the racer Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps remained right on his tail, until he jerked into an alleyway they lost sight of him, once open he punched it collided with the cruiser causing it to spin and Nick suffered minor injuries. Thank god the racer was apprehended and Nick was alright, Judy remained at his side holding his paw while the doctor removed shards of glass from his arm.

"Alright mister Wilde I'm almost finished hold still please."

"10-4 Doc." Nick saluted

"Glad to hear your alright Wilde. Many officers will be relived with the good news, especially Clawhauser poor mammal was fret with worry." Stated Bogo

"Awe. Gotta give the big guy a hug when I come back."he said wincing in pain as the doctor continued the stitch

"I'm really glad your okay Nick."Said Judy rubbing his arm softly

"It will take more then broken glass to keep me down Carrots." He stated proudly

"Alright I'm all done Officer Wilde. Three weeks of rest after the first week return so I may remove the stitches I'm giving you painkillers and antibiotics. In the meantime rest the arm am I understood?"

"Yes Doctor."He saluted once more

"Excellent now if you gentle mammals may wait outside I would like to give Miss Hopps a once over."

"Of course Doctor. Come along Wilde."Said Bogo holding the door open

"Aw but I wanna see Carrots in all her naked beauty." Whined Nick

"Nick. Out." Blushed Judy

Leaving the hospital Judy helped Nick enter his apartment sitting down on his couch relaxing Judy sat beside him.

"Are you sure your okay?" She asked

"Carrots I'm fine really I-" He stopped mid sentence seeing Judy crying

Watching her sob feeling like an ass, scooting closer he hugged her as she cried on his chest. He thanked god he shielded her from the glass.

"I was so scared I thought I lost you." She cried

"I'm right here Judy I'm not leaving you." He said

"The doctor caught you off guard with her statement huh?" He asked rubbing her ears

"Oh yeah thought I would die of embarrassment right there." She answered

"Three weeks." He said looking at his bandaged arm

"I wanna help you anyway I can." She said touching his arm

"I know and I love you for that, but I don't want you to lose hours because of me. Plus I have my favorite bunny on speed dial if I need anything." He said stroking her back

"But." She said sadly

"I'll be fine honestly. Go get some sleep I'll text you in the morning." He said kissing her forehead

Getting up she walked to the door, turning she kissed him on the cheek hugged him then left in a huff. Sitting there looking at his arm he thanked god among others he was okay and Judy was unharmed, also thanking someone else.

"He he he. You sent this bunny didn't you Dad. Still hustling?" he thought relaxing and falling asleep

Mammal of his word he texted her good morning, she told him that everyone is rooting for a quick recovery. Also threw in that she was on parking duty until he was 100% declared by Bogo laughing knowing she hated that position with a passion, throughout the day they talked she called him on her break.

"Man it's so quiet today hardly any mammal outside." She said eating her sandwich

"It's Monday sweetheart. Hopefully the afternoon will pick up." He said taking his medicine

"What you up to?"She asked

"Movies. Saving episodes of a certain show that a bunny I know likes to watch. Also I need a favor." He said

"Whats up?"She asked

"I have an order for flowers in Sahara it's under NW, can you pick them up for me?"He asked politely

"Sure. Can I ask who are they for?"She asked

"Like females, men have their secrets as well so I ain't telling you anything."He answered

"I'll grab them after my shift. Should I bring them to your place?" She asked

"Oh no you can hold onto them."He answered

"Okay. Gotta go see ya."She said

"Stay safe see ya."He said hanging up

Finishing her shift and finding the flower shop she entered.

"Hello miss how can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up flowers they're under NW." She said

"Ah yes. Just one moment please." He bowed heading to the back

Returning he held purple and white roses offering them to Judy smiling as he held the front door open for her. As she was about to leave he handed her a card as well waving her off with a smile. Curious she opened the card inside she couldn't believe it.

 _Hey beautiful. I'm glad you got these, thank you for being there for me. Your my light through the darkness. No that sucks. How about this I saw these and they remained me of your eyes. Yeah that sounds romantic. Wow I stink at this anyway I just wanna say thank you Judy. Love Nick._

Sniffing the flowers with a string on her step she made it home happily texting him right away.

"These are beautiful thank you so much."She said

"Your welcome."He said

"You didn't have to. This was very thoughtful." She said touching the rose petals

"I wanted to."He said

"I'll talk to you later."She said

"Good night Judy. Sweet dreams."He said hanging up

Staring at the ceiling laying in her bed she couldn't believe he did this all for her just as a thank you. Blushing she wondered what was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One A:

"Would it be a bad time to say I told you so."

"Very if you wanna keep that paw where it is."

"So rude. I invite you over all humble like and this is how im treated. Its not my fault you stepped on broken glass".

"I know that. Ow easy it really hurts."

It started as a great day Nick invited Judy to watch movies and relax after a long week of work. Unfortunately fate had other plans while walking over Judy stepped on broken glass which cut deep and went into her paw. Carrying her he sat her down and treated the wound however the glass wouldnt come out, taking tweezers and trying to pull it out while rubbing her other paw to relax her.

"Ow. That hurt." She said on the verge of tears

"I've almost got it babe. Just relax. You know I wouldnt hurt you." He said kissing her paw

"I know." She said crying a little

"You know. I honestly never thought it would be like this. You and me hanging out, dating, it seems so surreal." He said grabbing the glass and cleaning her wound

"I know what you mean. But I wouldn't have it any other way." She said touching his arm

"Smooth talker." He said touching her cheek

"Sappy fox." She said kissing his paw

"Alright all done beautiful. Pretty deep cut. I'll take you in the morning to the hostipal to see if you need stiches." He said smiling and putting away the first aid kit

"How about those movies?" She asked

"Sure. Ill let you use me as a pillow." He said scooting beside her and lying down

"I love you." She said kissing him

"I love you too." He said hitting play on his remote and getting comfy

They spent the night watching movies and cuddling not caring what the days they had as long as they had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everyone. To clarify a few things about this Fan Fiction. I used the reference from Mass Effect as a description there is no Humans or Quarians involved. Just Judy and Nick. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **With out further delay. On With The Show.**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Nick you were supposed to take the next exit off this ramp. Now we have to drive another hour before we hit another." Judy declared angrily

"I'm sorry babe. I tried. That damn elephant wouldn't let me pass. Argh stupid weekend traffic." Nick stated rubbing his eyes

"Do you wanna switch babe?" She asked touching his arm

"Nah. I said I would get you home for Thanksgiving. Damn it i'll do it." He answered merging over with traffic

He pulled this off after many hours of labor, putting in overtime, he managed to get the whole weekend off for him and Judy. She didn't have any idea nor couldn't believe it, her parents were amazed when they found out. Her siblings were excited to meet her boyfriend, sure she was nervous but happy at the same time. Watching the passing traffic she felt him touch her paw their fingers intertwined.

"I honestly can't wait to see your family. From what you told me they all sound awesome." He said kissing her paw

"They are. I still can't believe you pulled this off. You are amazing." She declared smiling

"I have my moments Carrots. Hmm, if I'm right there's a diner not to far from here. Lunch sound good?" He asked merging once more

"Sounds great. You can rest for a bit. You've been driving since 9am this morning. Not that I'm complaining." She smiled

"Diner it is." He declared going down an exit ramp

Reaching it they got out of the car. Entering the diner music played and many inter species couples were eating and having a good time. Sitting down Nick removed his sunglasses and rested.

"There's those green eyes I've missed so much." She said reaching over and kissing him

As they ate they enjoyed their time together. Nick was singing along with the music as Judy listened holding his paw.

"I'll simply love you more then I love life It's self." He said kissing her paw once more

"Nick." She said blushing

Back in the car they continued their trip. This was their first Thanksgiving together after all.

 **I'll end for now. Thanks for the reviews and everything. Fabled Alter signing Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Nick please pick up over."

"Nick please."

The sound of the thunder echoed. Nick was lying unconscious near his cruiser opening his eyes, he stood up covered in scars and claw marks. Glancing over the escaped prisoner started to stir, rain started to fall, grabbing his walkie.

"Wilde here. Prisoner down. Officer needs assistance."

"Oh thank goodness. Nick are you okay?"

"You should see the other guy Fluff. How about some backpack and a medic."

"On our way hang on."

Within minutes dart guns were pointed the prisoner who slowly stood up. Hissing he put his arms behind his head and fell to his knees. Glancing over at Nick and Judy he growled.

"Hey bunny."

Judy looked over at the prisoner.

"You got one hell of a boyfriend there. Wilde. When I get out it's round two." He said walking with the officers

"I can't believe you went one on one with a crocodile."

"Yeah. Ow easy sweetheart that stings."

"Sorry. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

The next few hours Nick went home, relaxing with Judy beside him.

"Doctor said all the scars will heal."

"That's good."

Out of nowhere Judy tackled him hard. Little fists and crying as she stopped he showed something to her. A single red rose in his paw.

"Told ya they were good luck." He winked

She smiled kissing him softly as they stayed on the floor. Sure he was sore but with such an amazing girl in his life pain was the furthermost thing on his mind.


End file.
